Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and other media. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Currently, there is neither a protocol provided in the 3 GPP LTE standard for eNB resource reallocation due to LSA spectrum release nor a signaling mechanism for eNBs to communicate bearer modification proposals to their EPS-cores. Thus, in order to realize the full benefit of proposed dynamic frequency sharing systems, there is now a need for enhancements to current resource allocation protocol and bearer management signaling in a 3GPP LTE standard.